


Mornings

by Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright



Series: After Morning Star [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Happy Alec, M/M, Morning After, Mornings, POV Magnus Bane, Ridiculously soppy ...sorry, SO MUCH FLUFF, happy magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright/pseuds/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus Bane had resigned himself to Alec Lightwood not wanting to pursue things between them. The last night Alec had arrived at his loft and after kissing him senseless had told him that he wanted them to be together.</p>
<p>This is set the morning after</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Ok .... So I wanted to just add this in as I was feeling in a soppy mood....
> 
> And yes I am a massive sap.

A beam of sunlight sneaking through the crack in the heavy drapes fell softly on Magnus face making him stir slowly. His eyelids felt heavy and there was a cramping feeling crawling up his neck from falling asleep on the sofa but something else, a feeling of contentment was gently drifting over him, a sensation simultaneously new and ancient. Slowly he opened his eyes, afraid that his mind was playing on tricks on him, to be greeted with the sight of dark tousled hair resting beside him. Magnus felt his heart swell with happiness, the sensation flowing through his veins like warm honey; he was here, last night was real and not some wondrous dream. It was more than he could have dared hope for.

Carefully Magnus shifted slightly to take in the scene not wanting to wake the other man yet. In these quiet moments of the early morning Magnus wanted to commit to memory everything, preserving it as if in Amber to protect it and keep it with him always. Alec's head resting on the sofa’s arm, the curve of his dark eyelashes curling softly on to his cheeks, his arm resting across Magnus’ waist and the sensation of their legs tangled together. Magnus had always known that Nephilim were part Angel but had never felt it as keenly as he did in that moment. The man lying in his arms looks like a Caravaggio Angel as he slept, so beautiful it took his breath away.

Memories of last night drifted into his brain, Alec stood in the doorway the light from the hallway illuminating him, Alec as he moved towards him looking hesitant, the feel of Alec's lips meeting his and finally his incredible smile as he had said the words Magnus had longed to hear that he was sure that this was what he wanted. It had taken every ounce of self control that Magnus had to not take things too far, a night of heated kisses was enough for now. He was acutely aware that this was entirely new for the younger man and didn't want him to do anything that he would later regret but more than that whatever was between them felt too special, too sacred to rush. He wanted to draw out every moment with this amazing man, to remember everything.

“Hey..”

Alec’s soft voice drifted towards him. The younger man's eyes were opening, still cloudy with sleep.

“Hey yourself…” Magnus’ voice was gentle, afraid of spooking the younger man.

Alec was smiling shyly at him now a light blush spreading across his face..

“I'm sorry…I must have fallen asleep…”

“You have nothing to be sorry about..”

Alec sighed contently

“This is… Nice …” His voice sounded tentative as if seeking reassurance

Magnus gazed into the younger man's face and smiled softly.

“It really is..”

Alec seemed content with his response and gently reached to brush the warlocks face with his fingers.

“I feel like I'm dreaming…” He murmured

“Good dream?”

“Unbelievably so…. Things like this don't happen to me..”

Magnus leant forward slightly and planted a light kiss on Alec's lips

“Well they should.”

Magnus watched in wonder as the blush returned to Alec’s face making his breath catch in his throat. It was just too beautiful. He felt like he was drowning as he looked down into the archer’s serious hazel eyes.

Magnus wasn't sure how long they stayed just looking at each other, both seemingly lost in the moment. Finally Alec broke the silence.

“Um…I should move…”

“I know..”

“I don't want to…”

“Me neither..”

“It's just I can't feel my arm…”

Try as he might Magnus couldn't help but laugh

“Oh Alexander…..you are so adorable…”

A shy smile tugged at the corner of the archer’s mouth and soon the pair were both giggling together. The laughter brought with it a new sense of ease, of intimacy which Magnus found beyond delightful. They had shifted position slightly and although Alec was now rubbing his dead arm the younger man showed no inclination to move further.  
Magnus fingers sparked with blue light.

“Here let me help you..” He ran his fingers lightly over the other man’s arm magic flowing soothingly up it. “Better…”

“Mmm”

“Good …. You know next time we should really try and fall asleep somewhere more comfortable….” Magnus froze worried that he'd said too much “I mean…of …course… You know…..if that’s what…”

Alec stopped his words by gently cupping Magnus’ face and drawing him into slow kiss, as they broke apart he rested his forehead on the warlock's.

“I would like that” he smiled

“I'm glad”

Alec pulled back a little and looked at Magnus with a slight frown.  
“Did you know?”

“Did I know what Alec ?”

“That it could be like this, you and I …”

“I had hoped..”

“I should have listened… I'm so sorry….I just … I didn't think this was possible…”

Magnus looked at him gravely

“None of that matters now…”

“I just wish I could take back the things I said to you…”

“Alexander… I pushed and pushed… I didn't stop to think how hard it was for you and if anyone should apologise it should be me..I …”

Alec stopped him with a kiss, a kiss that spoke of everything that words could not, of hope, joy and wonder. It felt as though the past was washed away leaving only the future gleaming and bright.

Magnus wished more than anything that he could stop time, that they could stay in this bubble of contentment for an eternity, forever caught up in languid morning kisses and soft caresses. Drawing back he surveyed the younger man, fingers lightly brushing the dark hair off his forehead. The sound of traffic outside filtered into the room as the world began to wake and Magnus knew that soon the day would have to begin, the thought making him sigh deeply.

“Magnus..?”

Magnus turned toward Alec and gently stroked his face

“If I had my way we'd stay like this forever….I know you'll have to leave soon and I’m not sure I can let you go…”

Magnus found himself smiling shyly, he wasn't sure what it was about this man that made him so unable to say anything except exactly what he felt. The thought of Alec leaving made his heart beat erratically and yet he worried that he had said too much.

Alec smiled broadly back at him, that special smile that made Magnus melt as he gently placed his hand over the warlock's

“I know exactly what you mean…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading... Hope that was ok...:-)


End file.
